


It Could Have Been Worse?

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Descriptions of Blood, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Requested, Short & Sweet, but nothing too graphic, worried Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Crew member x Patrick? She manages to slice her wrist open accidentally while fixing a stage light. Other crew members are trying to get the bleeding under control. Patrick happens to pass by. He sees the state of her wrist and goes into protective BF mode. The reader winds up needing stitches, but the medical area is clear on the other side of the venue, the doors have opened so there's crowds about. Reader & Patrick & a security guard take a walk. Patrick comforts her while she's stitched up.





	It Could Have Been Worse?

“Hey watch it!” A guy from the crew yelled at the group of newbies not paying attention. I rolled my eyes at them as they scurried out of the way. I pushed my own cart with a speaker strapped on it.

“Hey, don’t judge them. We were like that once, too,” my friend Cam reminded me. I sighed.

“Yea, I know. And I’m so sorry to anyone who had to put up with me at that time.” He laughed and continued pushing his cart across the stage.

This was a huge show for the band. A larger stage than normal. Apparently, the city built this giant theater for music acts but how many people did they think were going to be on stage at any one time? It was especially big for four guys that didn’t even reach six feet. It didn’t matter how much of the stage their energy took up.

I followed Cam and we shifted speakers so they matched the other side. More yelling came from behind me but I didn’t pay much attention to it. Nothing sounded like it was breaking so it was a good day.

“Rosario! You’re needed backstage,” one of the managers called to me. Cam pouted at me.

“It’s not fair that you get to skip out on work just cause you’re dating one of them.” I laughed and shoved him playfully.

“It’s not my fault,” I said as I walked toward the back.

It wasn’t. You don’t control who you fall for. I wasn’t any different than other girls really. I had a thing for the lead singer of my favorite band. I just happened to work stage crew for them. A lucky break on my part. Even luckier that he liked me back.

I looked around for Patrick but all I saw were my coworkers. Some I knew the names of and some I didn’t. I wandered farther back and out of the stage area completely. He usually makes himself known by now.

I felt someone grab my hips gently and squeeze. I yelped in surprise. It tickled and he knew it, that ass. I spun and shoved Patrick back lightly.

“You know I hate it when you do that!” His tried to wipe the grin off his face but failed miserably. And I could never stay mad at him when he smiled like that.

“I’m sorry, babe, but it’s cute that you insist on not being ticklish,” he said, still chuckling. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and butterflies fluttered in my chest. I’ll never get over him.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about,” I asked. He shrugged.

“I just wanted to see you. No real reason.” He looked embarrassed, a blush covering his cheeks.

“You know I actually work for you right,” I joked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall.

“I’ve told you multiple times that you didn’t have to work anymore.” I sighed. He was so idealistic. While that was one of the reasons I liked him, it bordered on naïve sometimes. He didn’t do anything halfway. He was in it for the long-hall. So was I but maybe I just wasn’t as optimistic.

“Well if something bad happens, I’d like to make sure I still have a job.” His smile faltered slightly. But he shook his head and squeezed my hand.

“I understand but I swear, nothing bad will come between us. I’m here.” I couldn’t stop my grin and rested my head on his shoulder briefly.

We had made it to the other side of the stage. There were more people filling in and out of the doors, trying to get ready before the doors opened in less than an hour. A crash came from the stage area. I jumped and hurried to see what had happened, Patrick right behind me.

When I got out to the main stage area, I saw a light shattered on the ground. One of the new kids looked freaked and I could only assume he was the one who dropped it. I sighed and turned to Patrick.

“Go back to the guys. I’ve gotta get back to my job.” He sighed and nodded. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and hurried toward the kid. A light was a big deal to lose this close to showtime but it happened. I don’t think he’ll lose his job but I had to make sure no one was hurt first.

“Hey, is everyone ok?” I walked up to him and gave him a quick glance over. No visible injuries. The people surrounding the mess all confirmed they were fine. “Someone get a broom and dust pan. We have to make sure this is all clean before the guys come on stage.” We didn’t need one of them getting hurt.

“I’m so sorry! It was just heavier than I thought and I tried to readjust my grip and it—” I raised my hand to stop his rambling.

“It’s ok. Things like this happen but you have to be careful. If something is too heavy, ask for help. That’s why there’s so many people here. Someone could have been hurt.” He nodded but I could still see his shoulders shaking.

A few people rushed over with some brooms. I scolded a couple trying to pick up glass with their bare hands. This was one of those ‘lack of common-sense days’ I guessed. I sighed and adjusted the light so it would be easier to pick up.

“Hey, someone roll a cart over here and help me pick this up,” I called. Cam rushed over. Bless his heart for listening to me. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the broken side carefully.

“Alright, on three. One, two,” he counted. We lifted on three and walked it slowly over to the cart. Didn’t need any more glass falling off. It went fine until we needed to put it down again.

Cam set it down faster than I did and my grip on the light slipped. Out of instinct, I tried to grab it again. I missed and part of the light dragged down my arm. It still landed on the cart but more glass spilled off it. I jerked back as the pain shot through my body.

“Shit!” I looked down at it as the red blood spilled out. I couldn’t tell how deep it was. There was a lot of blood but that didn’t mean anything.

“Oh crap, Y/N are you ok?” Cam rushed around the cart and tried to look at my arm. His face paled and he turned away from me. He had always been squeamish around this stuff. I don’t blame him. I was desensitized to it in my high school years when I went through a particularly rough part of my life. I’ve moved past it but this was bringing back some not so pleasant memories.

“I’m fine,” I paused, “Ok not fine. I’m going to the infirmary before the masses are let in.” Cam turned toward me and nodded, but still didn’t look at me.

“Ok, do you want me to send for Patrick or something?” I shook my head.

“No! He doesn’t need to be worrying about me. I’ll be alright.” I hurried past Cam, backstage, looking for the director or medic. I didn’t particularly feel like trailing blood through the venue to get to the infirmary.

“Y/N! What happened?” I turned toward the voice of the director in relief.

“Oh, there was a bit of an accident and I got hurt trying to fix it.” He let of a laugh of surprise. Probably because I didn’t seem worried about the bleeding at all.

“You mean this isn’t the accident? Here, sit down. I know where some bandages are. Then we can wheal you over to the infirmary.” I nodded and sat on the bench along the wall. He disappeared for a moment before he was back and opening a first aid kit. “I called the medic, and she should be here any moment.”

“Ok. Thanks.” He wiped some blood away but it was replaced quickly. I flinched at the stinging of disinfectant. He shook his head as he gave up and began wrapping my arm.

“You’re going to need stitches.” He pressed down on my arm but the blood just soaked through the bandage.

“Y/N? What’s going on?” I tried not to jump at Patrick’s voice. What was he doing here? Shouldn’t he be with the guys, getting ready for showtime?

I looked over at him and his face was more pale than normal. His eyes were locked on my bleeding arm. I had mentioned my past difficulties to him but never had a full conversation about it. But I knew what he was thinking just by the look of pain scrunching up his face.

“Trick,” I started, but the director cut me off.

“Patrick, you need to go get ready for showtime. I have this handled here. It’s nothing to worry about.” I wasn’t entirely sure the director knew about our relationship, not that we had been super public about it. It’s generally frowned upon to date your boss (technically speaking).

“Are you crazy? I’m not going anywhere. She clearly needs medical attention and I want to be here for her.”

The doctor rushed up to us, giving a brief greeting to Patrick and the director. She all but shoved the him out of the way and unwrapped my arm to assess the damage. Patrick moved to sit next to me. He pressed a kiss to my head and rubbed my back. The hurt was evident in his face.

“You could have talked to me. I’m here for you.” I felt bad. He was so worried, but there was no reason to be.

“So, what actually happened? You can tell me as we move you to the infirmary. We need to stitch this up.” I moved over to the wheelchair without much complaint. Now was not the time to be stubborn. Patrick began to follow us but was stopped by the director.

“You can go back to the dressing room. Don’t need you causing a fuss while we rush her to the other side of the venue.” Patrick clenched his fists. The director was right. It would make things difficult.

“Fine. I’ll go get a body guard. I’ll meet you there,” he called to me. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t keep the small smile off my face. He was really the sweetest.

“I was trying to clean up a broken light and I dropped it when moving it out of the way,” I told the doctor. She told me to keep pressure on the cut and hurried through the halls, avoiding as many people as she could. It wasn’t too bad, but the doors had just opened. It would be full in no time.

I would have loved to see the look on her face that was making people moved out of the way so quickly. Then again, maybe it was the bloody arm that did it. I was starting to feel dizzy. I hope I didn’t need to go to the emergency room. While the insurance I got through the job was pretty good, medical bills still sucked.

It probably didn’t take as long as it seemed to get to the infirmary but I couldn’t be sure at this point. The doctor helped me onto the table and began talking to me.

“Alright I need you to just talk. Are you lightheaded?” I nodded but apparently that wasn’t good enough. “I already know you’re lightheaded but I need you to talk. About anything. No passing out until I’m done.”

“Yea. I’m a bit dizzy. But I don’t know what to talk about.” She slowly unwrapped my arm as another nurse came in, pushing a cart with supplies on it.

“Tell me about your relationship. That guy is from the band right, he seemed worried.” She never looked away from my arm. The bleeding seemed to have stopped mostly.

“Yea. The lead singer and he’s great. I can’t help but be happy that he’s worried about me. But I think he has the wrong idea about what happened. I gotta clear it up. I used to have a problem and well I think he thinks I did this to myself,” I rambled. Her hands froze but only for a second.

“Well that explains why you’re so calm,” I heard her mumble.

There was some yelling from outside and I looked toward the door. It swung open and Patrick stumbled in as one of their big guards kept people away from the door. He closed it quickly and took a deep breath. I held back a giggle. He hurried over to me and grabbed my hand.

“Is she ok?” The doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well no. I’m going to stitch her up. She’s dizzy so I’m going to have her rest here for the remainder of the night.” Patrick nodded and squeezed my hand.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t trustworthy enough to talk to. From now on, I’ll do better,” he said gently. I shook my head.

“Patrick. I dropped a light.”

“What?”

“The light that broke earlier. I dropped it when moving it. The broken glass and metal cut me. I haven’t relapsed in years. But thank you for worrying.” He stared at me blankly for a moment. Then relief rushed across his face along with a light blush.

“Well I’m glad you, uh, that it was an accident.” I smiled at him and flinched at the doctor pushing against the wound.

“Alright I’m going to give you a shot then stitch you up.” I nodded as she pushed the needle into my arm. I looked away from her and met Patrick’s gaze. He smiled and squeezed my hand. I didn’t have any fear of needles but I didn’t want to watch it happen.

Patrick talked quietly to me as I lost feeling in my arm. Apparently, the guys were playing some game in the back room. Nothing he was particularly interested in. I told him he could go back but he refused to leave my side until he knew I was ok.

“Don’t hurt your voice for me. You should be on vocal rest. You’re crazy.” He looked away from me and blushed lightly as a grin settled on his face.

“Only crazy about you,” he said. I heard the doctor chuckle quietly. I had felt her lift my arm but nothing else. I felt my cheeks getting warm. Why’d he have to say that in front of someone else?

“Dork,” I said. I wanted to shove him but that was hard when both arms were trapped.

“Alright, I’m done. I’ll wrap it then you can just lay down. Feel free to sleep.” The doctor began wrapping my arm. Patrick checked his watch and sighed.

“Hey babe, I’m sorry but I gotta go. Don’t need the guys mad at me.” I rolled my eyes and pulled on his hand gently.

“I told you that you could leave.” The doctor looked between us and then turned away. I felt bad about making this awkward for her. I’m sure she had seen worse.

Patrick leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. He was so gentle and I couldn’t get enough. He was all mine. I just had to share a little bit of him with the world. But he cared about me and I could claim that much.


End file.
